


Drunken Confessions

by eridol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drunk saeran, oblivious idiots, seven's probably in love with you but doesnt mention it bc he wants you and saeran to be happy, so seven's suffering! but we don't talk about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: You and Saeran Choi mix very well.However, alcohol and Saeran Choi... Well, they don't mix very well at all.Or, in which Saeran tries to drown his feelings for you in alcohol and accidentally confesses them in the RFA chatroom instead.
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Drunken Confessions

Saeran hiccupped, taking another sip from the flask in his hand as he leaned back on his bed, phone in hand. He'd been lurking in the RFA chatroom for a few minutes, not sure why he wanted to be there. Maybe because it reminded him of you. Okay, it was _definitely_ because it reminded him of you.

You made him happy, most of the time.

  
Tonight was not one of those times.

  
The story behind his relationship with you was complicated. By _relationship_ , he meant _friendship_. Or, he guessed that was what it was. He had lured you into the RFA chatroom, you'd befriended his brother, and after a wild adventure and the deaths of a few people that Saeran had convinced himself were entirely his fault, you'd managed to take- Or, _save_ him from Mint Eye.

  
Then, after some years of therapy, he became the closest thing to normal he figured he would probably ever become. He took better care of himself, joined the RFA and was given a surprisingly warm welcome, and even lived with you, Seven, and Vanderwood. Things were as good as they would get, especially with you there.

  
How he started liking you was weird. Sure, he thought you were physically attractive the moment he saw you. In fact, part of him back then had hoped that you wouldn't unlock the door to Savior- Or, _Rika's_ apartment. Then, he could've done what he wanted with you and got some other girl to do this. You could've been his assistant or something. Thankfully, you were gullible enough back then to unlock that door, and that was most likely the only reason he was able to escape his situation.

  
Though he'd found you attractive back then, being attracted to you was another thing. After everything, he was surprised you weren't with his brother. Seven was strong, talented, and attractive, and the chemistry between you two had been clear from the start. Admittedly, that was depressing, especially since he'd most likely realized his feelings when it was way too late. It wasn't sudden, and by the time he realized, you were too far gone with Seven and... 

  
He was too far gone with you.

  
Whenever he avoided your touch, not because he was scared, but because he was embarrassed.

  
Whenever he glared at Seven and Vanderwood the way he did when you showed them the affection you showed everyone.

  
Whenever he sat up at night lamenting on how Seven was all you ever saw.

  
Seven, Luciel... Saeyoung. It had always been him, hadn't it? 

  
You and Seven claimed you were friends, but Saeran saw the way Seven looked at you. You two had never kissed in front of Saeran or done anything of the sort, but the connection was there. There was no way it was anything less than love. You and Seven had been friends for years and had an instant connection- Realistically, you and Seven understood each other better than anyone else could. You two clicked, and after everything you guys had done for Saeran, he couldn't bring himself to try to interfere. He was just waiting for the day that you and Seven finally admitted to having the relationship that you did.

  
Saeran sat in his room in his brother's house, drinking in an attempt to block out any thoughts of you that came to his mind. Unfortunately, the alcohol only made it worse. He couldn't stop thinking about you, and seeing them in the chatroom talking about you made it worse. So, _so_ much worse. He took another drink, relishing in the way the liquid burned his throat as it went down.

  
Seven had gone on one of his mysterious trips, taking Vanderwood along with him. For whatever reason, Seven had asked you if he could borrow your phone while he was gone, which was only supposed to be for three or four days- It was something about him not having mobile data and wanting to have a device to be able to check the chatrooms with? Saeran couldn't remember quite what you'd told him about it when he'd asked why you hadn't been logging into the chatroom the first day that Seven was gone.

  
Now, it was the second day. Saeran had been avoiding you like the plague, only leaving his bedroom to use the bathroom and grab a tub of ice cream from the freezer every few hours. His reasoning for avoiding you was simple, really; he could participate in self-destructive behavior without worrying about you, he could have some time to think, and he wouldn't have to worry about how he would act around you without Seven there as a barrier of sorts.

  
**_Saeran has entered the chatroom._ **

  
_Yoosung★: Where do you guys think Seven went,_ anyways _?_

  
~~_Zen: Who knows, you know how Seven is_ ~~

  
~~ Jaehee: He can be quite... Spontaneous. His mysterious trips are worrisome, though. ~~

  
_Yoosung★: Yeah, I know he quit his old job, but... Still. He even took Mary Vanderwood 3rd with him!_

  
~~ Jaehee: I believe it's just Vanderwood... ^^'' ~~

  
~~_Zen: Yeah. It's just Vanderwood. Sae, you've been in here for a few minutes and haven't said anything._ ~~

  
_**Saeran: Sorry** _

  
~~_Zen: No, it's fine. How are you?_~~ You ~~ _need anything?_~~

  
_Yeah. (y/n),_ He thought, but shook his head. That was the alcohol getting to him. For some reason, Seven thought that it had been a good idea to go on a spontaneous trip and leave him there with you. Though it was nice to be trusted enough with that, being in the same house with you was awkward.

  
_**Saeran: No, thx, (y/n) can get it** _fpr _**me if I**_ neef anythinh

  
_Yoosung★: wow, typos, you playing LOLOL?_

  
~~ Jaehee: ... ~~

  
~~_Zen: ...I think we all know that's not what he's doing, Yoosung._ ~~

  
_Yoosung★: It was worth a shot T^T_

  
_**Saeran:**_ woukd ypi _ **like**_ mw _ **tp stary**_ plauibg lolok _ **?**_

  
~~ Jaehee: ...Saeran, are you okay?  ~~

  
~~_Zen: ^^_ ~~

  
_Yoosung: I would love that (:_

  
_Yoosung: Ignore them, you want me to come over tomorrow? I could teach you everything_

  
_**Saeran: ye** _

  
Noticing how quickly his typing skills were degrading, he promptly exited the chatroom and turned his phone off, closing his flask and tossing it across the room. God, he already regretted drinking, and it wasn't even morning yet. He laid back on his bed, arms behind his head as he picked his phone back up. In the past three years, after trying to help Saeran adjust to life outside of Mint Eye, Seven had started a small toy store, as well as picked up a habit of making apps. Most were just sandboxes, little games, and extra things like wallpaper or ringtone apps. But, Seven had made a few that Saeran had liked; a couple of his little games, one of those apps that made calming noises to help him get to sleep, and of course, the diary app. It took him a while to use the last one, as he was afraid of his brother knowing his deepest thoughts, but... It had been years since he had been taken away- Or, _since he had escaped_. Seven had no reason to invade his privacy. Most of the apps had the same theme as the chatroom with the stars, and the diary worked a lot like sending texts in the chatroom. Except instead of sending messages to another person, you sent your thoughts to your daily entry. He made the decision to log in and do it, still relatively tipsy. God, he wished he could handle alcohol as well as you and his twin could.

  
_**Saeran:**_ Im _ **really frustrated rn.**_ saeyoung _ **went on that trip and borrowed (y/n)'s fucking phone bc she has data and he doesn't or some dumb**_ shiy lije _ **that and left her and**_ i _ **here**_ anf _ **its a tense awkward clusterfuck**_

  
_**Saeran: without**_ saeyoung _ **here**_ theres _ **no barrier.**_ its _ **just me and**_ its _ **just her and I don't know how to cope bc shes just everything and... what if without him around she realizes how terrible I am?**_

  
_**Saeran:**_ Im _ **literally afraid to come out of the room.**_ i _ **hate seeing her these days, you know?**_ shes _ **in love w my**_ fuckinf _ **brother and its**_ frustratinm _ **as shit! yet again**_ its _ **just another thing he has that**_ i dont _ **you know? he has the hacking skills the**_ looks _ **the friends the... everything. even (y/n). id be fine with everything else**_

  
_**Saeran: but damn** _

  
_**Saeran: (y/n)** _

  
_**Saeran:**_ i _ **love you...**_ i _ **love you**_

  
Hearing a knock at his bedroom door, he turned the phone off, about to reach underneath the mattress for that pistol he'd kept hidden from S-

  
"Saeran?" Oh. It was just you. "Can I-?"

  
Trying to sober himself up, he put his phone underneath his pillow. "Come in." You slowly opened the door, as to not startle him and walked into the room. Saeran rolled his eyes as you approached him, smoothening out your (f/c) shirt and looking him up and down with those (e/c) eyes of yours, almost as if you were analyzing him. You probably were, honestly. "What do you want?"

  
"I came to check on you... You seem different."

  
"People change every day." He spat back, already hating himself for it as he stood up. God, why was he so defensive? Why couldn't he just be open and funny like Seven was and make you enjoy his company?

  
"Saeran-"

  
"Don't say my name like that." The white-haired man hissed, tears welling up in his minty green eyes. He subsequently attempted to blink them away, to no avail. He tried to push past you, but you gently placed your hand on his shoulder. Realistically, that wouldn't have stopped Saeran- he was physically stronger than you, but... He'd stopped anyways.

  
"Like what?"

  
"Like you l-" Groaning, Saeran cut himself off with a frustrated sigh, planting his hands in his bright red hair and pulling at it in frustration. "Never mind. It's not important."

  
"Anything you have to say is important." You tried to convince him, holding your arms out hesitantly. Saeran had always hated being touched, afraid of being hurt, and you knew that, but... You wouldn't intentionally hurt him, would you? No. He needed the comfort. Making an exception for once, Saeran leaned in, wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his face in the crook between your neck and shoulder. Despite the fact that he had his arms securely around you, you seemed to be struggling to hold him up. Without thinking, he let it all out, loud, ugly sobs spilling out of him as he cried into your sweater. He could smell your shampoo, your perfume, just... You, and it made him feel both better and worse.

  
Something he appreciated about you was that you weren't like his brother. You didn't pester him about what was wrong, you didn't try to make him stop crying, you didn't try to dote on him to the point where it was annoying. You were there when he needed you, and you left him alone when he needed it. That was all he'd ever wanted in someone. "(y/n)..." Saeran whispered your name, taking a deep breath as he tried to steady himself. The tears that continued to fall were burning his eyes and making your sweater wet, but he pulled away, wiping his face before it could get any worse. "I'm sorry," And, of course, it only got worse. Saeran felt his knees go to jelly, and before he knew it, he was on the ground, his arms around your calves and face buried in your knees. Immediately, you sunk down onto the ground with him, placing your hands on his face. He jumped, but allowed it, eyes darting around as you wiped his tears away with your thumbs, both of you leaning back against the side of the bed as you continued to sit on the floor. "You don't deserve this. This is a mess- I'm... A mess."

Of course, you shushed him, pulling him into your arms and stroking his hair as he wrapped his arms back around you and cried softly into your chest. 

  
Eventually, the crying stopped.

  
-

  
Saeran might've thought that it was all a dream if it weren't for the cup of tea with a little note on his nightstand and the headache that he knew was a telltale sign that he had overdone it on the vodka the night before. Groaning as he sat up, partially wondering how you managed to get him into bed without waking him up.

  
Then he realized. His phone was ringing. Of course, he grabbed it to answer.

  
"Zen? Why are you calling?"

  
"Uh, Sae, how are you feeling...?" Zen questioned. Saeran stood up, balancing the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he plucked the sticky note left on the plate the tea on his nightstand had been served on, setting it aside.

  
His friendship with Zen was unexpected, but he had no complaints. Out of everyone in the RFA, Zen was the most welcoming towards him, which he found rather surprising. Zen was warm, kind, sincere, and even protective over him in some instances- On top of that, he seemed to actually understand some of his struggles. 

  
"Fine...?" Saeran trailed off, confused as to why Zen sounded so worried. "Why?" Saeran started pacing around the room, switching to hold the phone in his hand.

  
"Your messages in the chatroom last night... They're not there anymore, actually. Seven might've deleted them... Yoosung and I were the only ones who saw, and we didn't respond if it makes you feel any better."

  
Saeran stopped, pulling the phone away from his ear to put it on speaker. He swiped downwards from the top of the screen to see that he had numerous texts from Seven, on top of a huge paragraph from Yoosung. He didn't remember everything in detail, but he did recall talking about playing LOLOL with Yoosung or some shit and having some casual conversation, but that was it. Oh, and he ranted about you in his diary again, but that wasn't anything special.

  
"Why would he delete it? It was just some shit about that game Yoosung plays, wasn't it...? And, wait... Jaehee was there."

  
"Ah, I figured you were drinking based off all of the typos you had. You must've gotten blackout drunk." Saeran didn't respond, waiting for Zen to inform him about what the _fuck_ he'd sent that was so bad that Seven deleted it. "You, er... Spilled out your feelings for (y/n)." Saeran felt his heart drop, the memories suddenly coming back. In his drunken stupor, he must've mistaken the messenger for the diary app. Thankfully, you didn't have your phone, but... "You know she-?" Before Zen could finish, Saeran's phone began to ring.

  
"Saeyoung's calling, I have to go." He explained, then took the phone off of speaker and answered his brother's call.

  
"Bro, are you okay? You haven't answered any of my texts, I- Goddammit, I know I shouldn't have left you by yourself so soon! I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry, I'm on my home right now. I'll be there as fast as I can, I deleted the messages, I... I'll take care of everyt-"

  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Saeyoung, it isn't your fault!" Saeran cut his brother off in frustration, feeling himself shake as the enormity of the mistake he'd made hit him. "It's mine. God. I don't even know where the fuck you are, but don't cancel your trip just because of me. I can handle myself-"

  
"You know she's not in love with me, right?" Seven's voice suddenly grew much, much quieter, cracking as he spoke from the other end. "(y/n)'s amazing, but she's a friend. It's always been you, Saeran... It'll always be you. You have all of the good qualities that I don't, and... Look, go talk to her for me, okay? You don't have to tell her. I know Zen and Yoosung wouldn't do that to you, and you don't have to worry about me, but at least spend some time with her."

  
"Fine, b-"

  
"I love you."

  
"...I love you too. Enjoy your trip." Before Seven could respond, he hung up, looking over the note that had been left with his tea.

  
_"Hey Saeran, just went out for some things. I'll be back by the time you wake up. <3"_

  
So, you were probably already back.

  
He almost blushed at the heart, kissing mark, whatever it was, but recalled having seen it many times on the bags of chips and bottles of water you left around the house for Seven and Vanderwood.

  
Right then, there was a knock on his door. "Saeran? Are you awake?"

  
"No." He joked, and as expected, you went ahead and opened the door. You looked as beautiful as always, (h/l) (h/c) hair moved back and out of your face, (e/c) eyes warm in a way that accompanied your calming expression. Well, he thought you were calming. 

  
"What were you talking to Seven about?"

  
"Nothing," Saeran tried to shrug it off, picking up the tea you had made and taking a sip from it. "Is this... Chai? It tastes different, did you get a new brand or something?" He set the cup down, looking at you, waiting for an answer.

  
"I added honey instead of sugar, we ran out of sugar a couple days ago, but there was honey in the pantry and I know you like your tea sweet."

  
"Oh. Thanks. (y/n)?" Saeran questioned you hesitantly, taking his phone out and glancing at the time, keeping it out in case he needed something to distract himself with. "What do you think of me?"

  
"What do you mean?" Saeran watched you; the way your eyes darted around the room, the way your face from your cheeks to the tip of your ears burned bright red.

  
"Do you..." Pausing, feeling his voice grow quiet, Saeran set his phone down on the nightstand. "Do you like me?" Watching as your face fell and immediately turned even more red, he regretted his decision immediately. "N-Never mind, forget-"

  
"Seven, that fucker! He told you!? He-" You stopped, coughing harshly before continuing. "He promised to keep that a secret..." Before Saeran could even react, you were pushing past him, grabbing his phone. He tried to snatch it back, but you were trying to push past him, and your foot had accidentally swept his from underneath him. He fell back, taking him with you, wondering what had led up to the moment that he was on his back on the floor with you on top of him. You, of course, didn't seem phased. "I'm gonna call him."

  
"W-Wait, no-" Before Saeran could stop her, he heard his phone start to ring. You answered it, and Zen's voice could suddenly start to become audible.

  
"Look, before Seven called, I was wanting to say that-" You opened your mouth, probably about to let Zen know who he was talking to, but you weren't even given the chance. "Before you tell me to shut up about her, let me finish. (y/n) loves you back, you're not the person you used to be and you've improved. You and her deserve each other, because you make each other happy."

Not wanting it to go further, Saeran took the phone out of your hands.

  
"Yeah, thanks Zen, gotta go, bye." The white-haired man turned the phone off, throwing it as hard as he possibly could at the wall near his bead and cringing at the loud noise it made. "So... Saeyoung knew about this...?"

  
"I told him in confidence, but it seems like everyone knows." You chuckled, (e/c) eyes filling up with tears. Saeran moved out from underneath you, standing up and offering you his hand, to which you gladly took and stood up. "I never thought you would've..."

  
"I always thought you were into my brother."

  
"Seven?" You laughed, wiping the tears from your eyes, appearing more than amused at his confession. "No, _God no_ , he's my friend. I love him, but not like that."

  
"Why didn't you say anything?"

  
You shrugged, still holding onto his hand. "Why didn't you?"

  
Saeran also shrugged, sitting there for a moment in silence before intertwining you guys' fingers and leaning in, wrapping an arm around your waist and resting his forehead against yours. "I love you."

  
"I love you too. Weird timing, but what's been happening in the chatroom since Seven's had my phone?"

  
_Oh._ Saeran laughed- _This would be fun to explain._


End file.
